With you always
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Nancy is feeling alone but Frank says something to her that changes her perspective on things completely and makes her realize something she never knew. Cute fluffy F/N one-shot. Hope you like it!


With you always

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first Frank/Nancy story, so please go easy on me. Also, this is a bit more lighthearted and less serious than my other HB/ND stories for those of you who have read them but if you haven't, I hope you'll still like this. Enjoy!**

Frank watched from inside the window as he looked at Nancy standing outside in the yard; her arms folded across her chest while her eyes were staring off into space. He had no clue what she was doing out there and was debating whether or not to go make sure she was okay. Now that the situation with Adam Grey was over and done with, Frank knew it would take Nancy time to get her life back to normal but she would be fine eventually. When she didn't come in after five more minutes, he walked outside with a coat on and went up behind her.

"Hey," He put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly as she turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Nancy managed a small smile as she rubbed her arms gingerly. "It's okay," She looked toward the house, then back at Frank.

Frank tried to figure out what was up with her. "Do you wanna come inside? It's pretty cold out and it's supposed to be getting dark in an hour,"

"No. I was just gonna go for walk," Nancy replied simply as she turned away from him. But then she turned herself around again, wearing a reluctant look on her face. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," Frank said with a nod as he started to go forward and then stopped. "Wait a minute, Nancy. You should get a jacket first."

Nancy stifled a giggle. "I'm wearing a sweater, Frank. I think I'll survive,"

As they started to walk, Frank noticed that Nancy was being quiet; quieter than she normally would be. "Nancy?"

Nancy looked up at him as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"I-are you okay?" Frank questioned in slight skepticism.

"I'm fine," Nancy said firmly. "Are _you _okay?" Frank nodded in confirmation. She sighed as she looked up the sky which was had shades of greyish blue, light orange, and pink mixed in with the lingering clouds. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean….I'm glad that the ordeal with Adam is over but why are we all so shaken up by it? We've been in these kinds of situations before."

"It's because we've never been the main targets, Nancy," Frank reminded her. "We spend all our time helping out other people but when it comes to us, it's completely different."

Nancy pursed her lips. "I really hate him,"

Frank nodded in agreement. "So do I,"

"But I hate myself more," Nancy added bluntly.

Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing from her at this moment. "What? Why? You didn't do anything wrong,"

Nancy's voice escalated in volume as she looked at him. "Yes I did, Frank! I nearly got myself, my sister, and everyone else killed! On top of that, I'm the reason Adam came after us! How do I not have any part in this?"

"Nancy," Frank grabbed her arm and looked her dead in the eye. "You listen to me. Just because you were the person Adam was after, does not mean you're to blame. You didn't kidnap anyone. You didn't try to kill anyone. You didn't do _anything _close to what that asshole did. So don't think for a second about putting the blame on yourself."

"Sometimes, I feel like everyone expects me to do everything right and other times, I just feel…..alone. I don't know why but I just do," Nancy told him quietly.

"Nobody expects you to be perfect. It may feel that way because you expect it from yourself and then you feel like that's what everyone else wants too," Frank responded.

Nancy bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Can I tell you something?"

Frank nodded. "Go ahead,"

Nancy found herself blushing a bit. "I know I don't always say this but to be honest, I don't know what I'd do without any of you guys. Especially you and Joe. Whenever I need you guys, you're always there,"

"We're happy to be there for you when you need us even if you wouldn't do the same for us," Frank assured her. He took her hand in his. "Nancy, I want you to know something. I know that you're aware that Joe and I are always gonna be here to help you. But with me, I'll stay by you no matter what."

"Frank…." Nancy started to say.

Frank sighed as he tried to think of more to say. "I know that sometimes you feel alone, but you're not. As long as you're here and I'm here, I'll be there for you. I would never think twice about that because you're one of the many things that mean a whole lot to me and not only that but you make things more….exciting," Nancy laughed a bit at the last part. "The bottom line is, we're all here for you but I cross my heart that when you need me, no matter what or for whatever reason, I'm always gonna be with you. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you," Nancy whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he enveloped her in a warm embrace and stroked her hair gently. "That means so much to hear that from you."

"I hope you know I mean it," Frank said softly as he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Nancy nodded. "We should get back. I wanna call my dad and let him know everything is gonna be okay,"

"Oh yeah. Good idea," Frank agreed as they started walking back in the direction towards the house. As they made their way back, Nancy intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a smile which he returned before letting go to put an arm around her shoulders as they walked. He knew loved her; but he would just never admit it but maybe that was okay because either way, he would always love her no matter what happened and there was no question about that.

**Hope this was to your liking! Please review! Thanks and bye!:-)**


End file.
